


Hospitals

by VickeyStar



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: And the Eternal Question, Ezekiel's past, He doesn't like hospitals., Season 3 Episode 9, at all., i think thats the title., idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Ezekiel Jones knew the basic layout of hospitals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This happened.   
> Many people's fists (including mine) pumped the air at the end of this episode.   
> Go, Cassandra!!   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Ezekiel Jones knows the basic layout of hospitals.

He knew that the morgue was always in the basement, the cafeteria is down three halls turning left twice and right once, from the waiting room, he knows that the nurse’s lounge is usually behind the waiting room, and that there are bathrooms stationed around the ends of hallways.

He would even go so far as to say he knows it better than he knows Cairo Museum.

The one difference from all of the places he’s stolen from is that he didn’t learn this from stakeouts. He didn’t steal anything from hospitals.

He learned it from walking through the hallways of many different hospitals, and them being almost exactly the same.

He also knows most of the tells of the doctors and nurses.

Stone’s footsteps echo in the waiting room, coffee in his hands. Ezekiel just barely is able to grab his and put it on the table next to him before he drops it.

His body is buzzing, wanting to leave the hospital and never return, but he can’t.

He can’t because Cassandra is having surgery, fighting for her life.

_~~He can’t because his parents are having surgery, fighting for their lives.~~ _

He is familiar with the hard chairs and knows to walk around every thirty minutes to avoid the worst of the back pain.

_~~The chair is hard against his back, but he refuses to move. If he does, they might leave him.~~ _

Stone asks if anyone knows where the bathroom is and he immediately replies, ignoring the questioning looks.

_~~He tugs on the nurse’s sleeve, trying to ask for the bathroom. She ignores him. He got lost for an hour.~~ _

Two nurses walk out of the surgery area, where the doctors took _~~his parents~~_ Cassandra.

Jenkins sits down next to him as Eve grasps Flynn’s hand.

_~~A friendly old man tries to talk to him. He gives him a candy bar.~~ _

_~~The friendly old man was a patient.~~ _

_~~He died of a heart attack the next day.~~ _

The doctor walks out of the surgery area, in scrubs, a neutral expression on his face.

_~~The doctor walks out from the swinging doors, a frown on his face.~~ _

One look at the doctor’s face and Ezekiel smiles. Eve sends him a confused look.

“I don’t know that face.” He says in explanation.

_~~The doctors have all merged into one generic image for Ezekiel, he is so used to the letdown. This time, the doctor’s eyes make him pause.~~ _

_~~“I don’t know that face.” He whispers.~~ _

“The surgery was intense.” The doctor starts.

_~~“The procedure didn’t work.”~~ _

_~~“I’m sorry for your loss.”~~ _

_~~“Do you have anyone to call?”~~ _

_~~And just last week.  
“We should probably start testing for signs of dementia, Mr. Jones. Call me back.” ~~ _

He smiles at the doctor as Eve eagerly asks if they could see Cassandra.

edn


End file.
